Perfect
by MyImmortalSadExchange
Summary: Hermione isn't perfect. Though everyone thinks so. She has secrets, some dark, some not, that she doesn't want to share with anyonew, until that person comes along and shows her how to forgive, to forget, and to love.


Hello everyone!! This is yet another fiction from me, Stupid_Girl_of_Cold! This one just hit me when I heard that very angsty and a hand at some humor, some drama, and a little bit more than normal romance for my taste. Love . . . is . . . sick . . .!  
  
Perfect  
  
Chapter 1. Will She Be Ok?  
  
Hermione opened the front door to her house. She took in a deep breath and sighed. She hadn't been this happy since exactly one year ago. When she stepped into the front door of Granger Manor. Yes. Manor. Hermione's mother was royalty and had married her father when he they were in college. Hermione's mother was sixth in line for the throne because she had five older brothers, and that made Hermione seventh. Of course, Hermione didn't tell anybody that information because then she would be treated very different.  
  
"Mom! I'm home." Hermione called. Hermione walked into the family room and set her trunks onto the carpeted floor. The smell of home was so eagerly anticipated by Hermione when she was on the train. Her mother had sent the magical butler to drop off a car at the platform and then to aparate back to the manor. The car had been a black Mustang convertible. Hermione had had a great time driving home. "Mom. Are you here? I know you are because I saw all the cars in the garage." Hermione called.  
  
BANG!  
  
Hermione let out a loud scream and she hit the floor. The backyard was smoking from what Hermione could see out the window and Hermione sighed. Her grandpa from her father's side was an inventor. He was trying to find a cure for the common cold. And let Hermione tell you. He was pretty close to it.  
  
"Out here Hermione!" Hermione's mom called from the backyard. Hermione ran through the house and out the back door, only top be alarmed yet again from another bang from her Grandfather's insistent love for loud noises.  
  
"How's my butterbean?" Grandpa asked her opening his arms for her to get a hug.  
  
"I'm doing great grandpapa." Hermione said, embracing her elderly grandfather in a tight hug.  
  
"How was school?" he asked.  
  
"Great. I'm going to be Head Girl next year!" Hermione said happily. Her mother stood and hugged her daughter.  
  
"That's great Bunny!" Mrs. Granger said, giving her kiss on both cheeks.  
  
"I know. Where's dad? I have to tell him." Hermione said, looking around the back yard.  
  
"He's not here right now." Mrs. Granger said. "He's at the office. He was swamped with patients today. I'm going to have to go back here in another thirty minutes. But it takes me twenty to get there. Oh damn. I have to go bunny. I'll see you at dinner." Mrs. Granger gave Hermione a brisk hug and kissed her on the cheek again, running quickly into the manor.  
  
"They've been getting a serious amount of patients these last two weeks. You're father is in a terrible mood." Grandfather said. Hermione sighed.  
  
"He always seems to be that way since summer is starting and more kids with gum disease. Poor children." Hermione said, shaking her head.  
  
"Run along and have fun now." Grandpa said.  
  
"I'll try." Hermione said. Her grandfather laughed and went back to his experiment.  
  
Hermione went up into her room and noticed that her things had been moved into her room by her butler, Travis. Hermione walked to her room and then ran to her set of cherry wood drawers. She opened the top and reached into the very back of the drawer, pulling out a small music box. She opened it and inside was 500 dollars worth of muggle money that she had been saving every summer since she was 11. She took it out, put it into the back pocket of her low-rise jeans and she changed her shirt to a lilac purple long sleeved top that showed just a bit of her belly button. She ran out her bedroom door and into the front grand hall. She grabbed her keys from their place on the wall near the door and ran out the large front doors. She hopped into the Mustang without opening the door and landed in the front seat. She buckled her seat and started the car.  
  
"Which CD?" she asked herself. She pulled out her Daredevil soundtrack and put it to The Man Without Fear. "Let's see. Where do we go first?" Hermione asked, pulling out of her half a mile long driveway and getting onto the main road. "Mall I guess. Or, Cissa's for more hair supplies . . .." Hermione said to herself. "Cissa's." Hermione said after looking at her unruly hair in the review mirror. There were no spells to help her with her hair and it got her rather angry.  
  
"You can't hurt me. NO! You can't stop me. NO! You can't beat me. NO! You can't bring me. NO!" Hermione sang along with the music, head banging, but still keeping her eyes somewhat on the road in front pf her. She was right behind a red convertible thunderbird and the man in the car was shining something in her eyes. "What the hell?" Hermione asked herself. It wasn't a mirror or glass, but instead it was his hair. "Malfoy." Hermione murmured to herself.  
  
She honked her horn and got up beside him. She honked again and he looked at her. She flipped him off and speed up. She speed away, laughing at her own stupidity and took a sharp turn onto a different road that led to London. Draco Malfoy was the one in the car and he turned after her.  
  
"Ah crap." Hermione said exasperated. She pushed the gas pedal to the floor and flew down the dirt road. "Go Mione'. Let's get some drive music." She switched the song to a different song. "How can you see into my eyes, like open doors." Hermione sang.  
  
//Leading you down into my core, Where I've become so numb. Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back . . . home//  
  
She took a quick turn to the right and onto another main road. She speed past a few slower cars, right before they became too close for the youngest Malfoy to follow Hermione. Hermione laughed and slowed down when she pulled into the mall parking lot thirty minutes later. The good thing about this mall was that is was a strip mall. Her two favorite stores, Urban Attitudes and Cissa's were right next door to each other. Hermione went to Cissa's and when the bell over the door rang, balloons and confetti fell from the ceiling onto Hermione' head.  
  
"Congrats Hermione! You're our 4,999th customer!" Cissa said, coming out of the back of the shop.  
  
"Cissa? Are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked. Cissa fixed her pink mini skirt, her tight neon pink shirt and touched her long blonde hair with her long acrylics.  
  
"Yes? Why?" Cissa asked.  
  
"4,999th?"Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes. What's wrong with that?" Cissa asked.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione answered.  
  
"Good. You get three things for free. You get to pick from four. A straightening, a dye, a cut, and free hair supply." Cissa said happily. Hermione's eyes got big and after a minute or two, she calmed and answered.  
  
"Dye, straight, and a hair cut. Chop it Cissa. I don't have all day." Hermione said excited. Cissa clapped her hands together and snapped her fingers. Three women showed up, holding different products.  
  
"I want her looking marvelous by the time I get back." Cissa said after placing Hermione in a salon room chair.  
  
"Ok Hermione. What color do you want it?" A woman Hermione new as Linda said.  
  
"Black." Hermione said.  
  
"You'll look wonderful with that color. It's so you." She said.  
  
"How short?" Another girl that Hermione knew as Fanny asked.  
  
"Um . . . right below the chin. I want it at a bob." Hermione instructed.  
  
"Straightening first." Cissa called. Another woman came up behind Hermione and started to apply the straightening chemical.  
  
"Won't this fry my hair though?" Hermione asked Kendra, the woman straightening her hair.  
  
"No. Your hair is to thick and strong, it wouldn't even try." Kendra said. Hermione shrugged and lay back, getting ready for her transformation. Her mom would have a hissy fit, her dad would stare for a few minutes before yelling, and her Grandpapa would think it looked adorable.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2 hours later  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat up in her seat, listening to Fanny hum to the song playing over the radio.  
  
"There. We're done." Fanny said. She took the hair-catching cloak from around Hermione's neck and shook it, letting the hair fall to the floor. "So much hair." Fanny said. Hermione lowly turned around. Her hair was pitch jet black and it was straight and curled at the ends to turn inward so it outlined her face. She looked pretty good.  
  
Cissa came into the room and gasped, putting her hands to her mouth. "Oh my gosh! Oh. Draco. Look at her." Hermione's mouth dropped as her archrival came up behind Cissa. She turned and glared at the younger Malfoy.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Hermione sneered.  
  
"Hermione Granger." Draco scowled.  
  
"I want to thank you ladies for the lovely job, but I have to go." Hermione said, running out the door and turning to run into Urban Attitudes. "Oh god. Cissa must be short for Narcissa." Hermione said, slapping her forehead. She walked to the counter in the back of the small designer store and tinged the silver bell. Hermione's best friend, Trina, a black girl at the age of seventeen, came out from behind the curtain behind the counter.  
  
"Mione! How are you?" Trina asked.  
  
"Not good. I need to shop." Hermione said.  
  
"Good. I have those special orders you wanted." Trina said, going into the back and then coming back out with two large boxes. "OK. Here you are. I can have them shipped to your house or you can take them with you." Trina said.  
  
"I'll take them with me. I have to get away from here as quickly as possible." Hermione said, handing Trina 300 dollars.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Trina asked.  
  
"You know that one guy, Draco Malfoy?" Trina nodded.  
  
"Granger." Someone called. Hermione cringed.  
  
"There he is." Hermione motioned behind her shoulder.  
  
"Ooooo! Girl! Do him!" Trina said in a hushed voice with a smile before she turned and went into the back again. Hermione glared at her back until she disappeared and then breathed and turned around.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy? I was hoping I wasn't going to see you until school started and then try to ignore you anyway." Hermione sneered unpleasantly.  
  
"I was hoping the same thing, but since you came to my mother's salon, I have to tell you to stay away." Draco warned.  
  
"Go to hell Malfoy and bring that attitude with you. I don't need your shit right now." Hermione grabbed her boxes and left out the door, with a little struggle. She put them into the passenger side of her Mustang and started the car. She pulled out and left the stretch mall. "Malfoy is such an ass hole." Hermione said angrily. Then, she screamed the mother of all cuss words at the top of her lungs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
3 hours later  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione had gone cruising around London to think about how she couldn't have recognized Narcissa Malfoy being Cissa. She'd seen her at the Quidditch World Cup right before she had gone to Cissa's for the first time, trying to get some muggle hair care products that made your hair straight for 12 hours.  
  
Hermione was about to pull into her driveway when she saw a muggle policeman and she stopped as fast as she could.  
  
"What's going on here? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, getting out of her car and walking up to the man.  
  
"Are you Hermione Miles Granger?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. What's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Come with me please." He said, walking up the driveway, Hermione at his side.  
  
"What's wrong? Is it my grandpa? I knew he shouldn't have been playing my potions supplies. Um. . . I mean chemistry kit ingredients." Hermione said.  
  
"No Miss Granger. It's your mother." He said.  
  
"My mother?! What happened to her?! Is she OK?!" Hermione asked, panic streaming quickly through her body.  
  
"She got into a serious car accident coming home from work." He said solemnly. Hermione put her hand to her mouth and tried to hold back her tears. "She died right after saying 'Give Hermione the key. The key on the mantle.'" Hermione blinked and the tears streamed down her face. She broke into a run and ran all the way down the driveway to her front door, crying the whole way. She opened the door and ran into the family room. She reached up onto the high mantle and pulled down a china doll that looked just like Hermione and threw it onto the floor, making it break into a ton of tiny pieces. On the floor, in the middle of the wreckage of painted glass was a small key that looked like one from a Disney movie.  
  
"The key." Hermione said. She grabbed it and ran out of the room and up the grand staircase and down a long corridor. She ran to the last door on the right and opened it. She ran into the room and tore the tapestry from the far wall. Behind it was a small door that she opened and crawled through. She closed and locked in with the turn lock and crawled through the small tunnel until she hit another door. She opened it and crawled out, closing and shutting it again. She stood straight, still crying, and ran to the door that was at the end of the long white hallway. When she reached it, she remembered how she had found it the first time.  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
"Hermione." Said a soft voice from nowhere. Hermione sat up in her bed and looked around the room. "Hermione." The voice said again. Hermione looked around her room and her eyes landed on a beautiful woman wearing a white night gown with soft, brown, curly hair. She was standing next to her king sized bed, smiling at her.  
  
"Mom?" Hermione asked. Hermione was only six and she couldn't get on her bed without the help of the small set of stairs at the end of the bed.  
  
"Come on Hermione." Her mom came around the other side of the bed where Hermione was nearest and lifted her off the bed. She set the small Hermione onto the floor and grabbed her small hand.  
  
"What are we doing mommy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm going to show you a secret hiding place." Hermione's mom said. Hermione beamed.  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Really." She said sincerely. She pulled Hermione from her room and through a few corridors. Hermione then realized that they were wearing identical night gowns and that their hair was the exact same. She smiled. The only thing different from the two was the one brown eye and the blue eye that was on Hermione's left side, and her mom's blue eyes.  
  
"Here we are sweetie." Her mom opened a wooden door at the end of a long hallway and Hermione followed her into the room and to a large tapestry that covered most of the wall. It was thin and it had a woman and her daughter sitting next to a small spring having a picnic. Her mom pulled the tapestry away and the little Hermione gasped. A small door was hidden behind the tapestry. "Go ahead. Open it." Her mom egged. Hermione reached for the tiny doorknob and twisted it. It opened and Hermione crawled in with the nod from her mother. Hermione crawled deeper and was relieved from any light when she heard the door close and was greeted with more relief when she felt her mother's presence behind her.  
  
"Where are we going mommy?" Hermione asked, continuing to crawl through the dark space.  
  
"I told you love. To the secret hiding place." She said lovingly. Hermione nodded and kept crawling. Not long after, she ran into another door and she opened it into a moonlit hallway that seemed, to little Hermione, to stretch for miles. She got out of the tunnel and stood off to the side, giving her mom enough room to get out. Hermione stared at the large elegant door. It seemed almost surreal when you looked at it in the moonlight. Her mom started to happily skip down the hall and Hermione smiled. She started to run along side her mom.  
  
"What's in the room?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Just wait and see." Her mother told her.  
  
When they reached the door, her mom pulled a key off of the window ceil that they were standing next to and she inserted the key, unlocking the door. She opened the door and Hermione gasped. The room was all white. There was a bed made of ivory that had white lace bed sheets. There was an ivory chair sitting at an ivory vanity with an ivory comb, and brush. The floor was white washed wood covered in a nice gloss that you could slide on with your socks.  
  
"Wow." Hermione said, walking into the room farther. There was a large door to Hermione's right and she walked to it. She opened it and she almost fell over in surprise. Her mom came up behind her and bent down, wrapping her arms around her small waist.  
  
"Do you see those bunny?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione answered.  
  
"They'll be yours when you turn 18." She said.  
  
Inside the closet was twenty elegant dresses. Ones of white and cream, and some in blue, and a beautiful one in black that had no straps. Her mother had taken her back to her room and told her that when she was ready to have the dresses, she would tell her the location of the key. Hermione didn't realize the china doll appear on the mantel two days later.  
  
(End Flash Back)  
  
Hermione knew which dress she was going to get. The black dress that lacked straps but screamed 'funeral'. The thought of the funeral made Hermione start crying harder. She lifted herself off the floor after a few minutes later and opened the door, the thought of the dress still on her mind. She thought that it might have been too showy, until she put it on.  
  
"It fits perfectly." Hermione said in a whisper. Her mom must have been the same exact size as her. Hermione smiled. They were the same height reaching 5' 5". Hermione allowed herself to cry a little bit more as she sat at the vanity. She grabbed the ivory comb and ran it through her hair as she stared out the huge bay window to her left that was right behind the large bed.  
  
After an hour, Hermione changed back into her normal clothes and hung the dress up in the closet. She went to her room and noticed her boxes were at the foot of her bed resting on the top of her large Hogwarts trunk. She sighed and sat on the bed. She was tall enough to not use the steps anymore.  
  
"Miss Granger. The police left fifteen minutes ago and your father wants to see you." Travis said. 'Dad.' Hermione said. She got up and ran out of the room and into the study, where her father most likely was.  
  
"Dad? Are you in here?" Hermione asked. She opened the door completely and stepped in, closing it behind her. She looked at her father who was standing next to the fireplace, looking aimlessly into its flames. "Dad?" she asked, moving closer to him. She looked around the room without moving her head, and she noticed a pistol close to her dad's hand on the mantle. "Please talk to me." She said.  
  
"Sit." He ordered. Hermione sat down on the nearest chair, which was too close to him for comfort.  
  
"Dad?" she asked again.  
  
"DON'T 'DAD' ME!" he yelled at her. "Don't 'dad' me, Hermione. I know what you did." He said. Hermione was taken aback. Her dad had never taken that tone of voice with her. Ever.  
  
//Hey dad, look at me Think back and talk to me Did I grow up According to plan?//  
  
"What did I do? What do you me . . ." He cut her off.  
  
"You killed your mother, and I'm going to tell the police on you. I know you killed her. You wanted to be a seat closer to the throne so you could reign over England. You wanted the throne for your kind, so you can kill off the rest of us." He yelled. Hermione was sinking lower into her chair, and she started to bawl. How could he speak to her like that? None of it was true.  
  
"But . . .." Hermione tried to speak, but he backhanded her off the chair and she landed on the hard wood floor. "I didn't.." but she was kicked in the stomach. Immense pain filled her body and she rolled over, trying to get away from her father. Or, the man she once called father.  
  
//And do you think I'm wasting my time Doing things I want to do But it hurts when You disapprove all along  
  
And now I try hard to make it I just wanna make you proud I'm never going to be good enough for You can't pretend that I'm all right  
  
And you can't change me//  
  
"Get back here, bitch." He said angrily. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her over to the fireplace, grabbing her left arm and sticking it so close to the fire, Hermione's arm started to burn.  
  
"Daddy! Please! Don't!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"You killed your own mother you stupid excuse for a witch." He yelled. Hermione cried and screamed in agony as he shoved her arm into the fire.  
  
"Stop! Stop!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled.  
  
"Please! Stop!" Hermione cried. Her arm was pealing of its skin and bubbling in some places. He threw her back from the fire and grabbed the pistol from the mantel. He pointed at her and Hermione tried to crawl away, only to be rewarded with a kick to the head. Hermione cried harder, if possible. Why was he doing this? She didn't deserve it. She had nothing to do with her mother's death and she didn't care about the throne. "I didn't do anything! I swear!" Hermione yelled.  
  
//Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be Perfect . . . //  
  
"I don't believe you." He said menacingly. He fired two shots from the gun, and on the last one, Hermione blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three Days Later  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione felt heat on her arm, her stomach, and her left leg. She was burning! Burning all over and she couldn't move without it hurting.  
  
"Make it stop!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Miss Granger. Calm down." A kind woman's voice said. Hermione was screaming, though her body wouldn't let itself move. She felt three sets of hands keep her held down to the bed she laid atop of.  
  
"He's going to kill me!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. She couldn't open her eyes in fear of him being there, to shoot her again.  
  
"Miss Granger. Please. Calm down." Said a familiar voice. But, he would never say please. At least not to her anyway. Hermione's eyes flew open and she looked to her right, where her one and only potions master stood.  
  
"Where am I?" Hermione asked. She looked around violently and noticed she was only in her undergarments. "Oh my GOD!" Hermione screamed. She tried to reach with both hands to her covers, but she screamed in pain as she felt a knife go through her left arm. She looked to her arm and saw that there was no knife, only a cast. "Where is he?" Hermione asked after she lay back down onto the bed.  
  
"Who, Miss Granger?" McGonogall asked.  
  
"My bloody father you stupid excuse for a witch!" Hermione screamed. Minerva looked taken aback. It didn't take Hermione long to realized what she had said and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. He said that to me. He called me a stupid excuse for a witch." Hermione cried. "I didn't mean to call you that Professor. I swear." Hermione promised.  
  
"Miss Granger. Please. Calm down." Madam Pomfry told her. Hermione started to cry and it seemed to the three older professors that she wasn't going to calm down.  
  
"Get the sleeping potion. Quickly Severus." Minerva said to her colleague. Snape went quickly over to his potions box that he had brought in at the arrival of Hermione Granger three days ago. Yes, she was in Hogwarts. Dumbledore had sensed something wrong and had found Hermione naked and violated on her study floor, two bullets wounds, one in the left leg and one right at the bottom of her belly button, and a severe burn on her left arm that stretched from her wrist to right above her elbow. Her father's body lay next to hers, a bullet wound to his temple.  
  
"Quickly." Madam Pomfry said. Snape grabbed the vile and opened Hermione's mouth.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Have a good sleep." He said. He poured it down her throat and she fell limp after about five seconds.  
  
"Will she be ok?" Minerva asked Severus.  
  
"Only time will tell, Minerva. Only time." He said to her.  
  
//Now it's just too late And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be Perfect . . .  
  
I try not to think About the pain I feel inside Did you know you Used to be my hero  
  
All the days you spent with me Now seem so far away And it feels like You don't care anymore  
  
And now I tried Hard to make it I just want to make you Proud  
  
I'm never gonna be Good enough for you I can't stand another fight And nothing's all right  
  
'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be Perfect  
  
Now it's just too late And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be Perfect . . .  
  
Nothings going to change The things that you said And nothin's gonna make this Right again  
  
Please don't turn your back on I can't believe it's so hard to talk to you But you don't understand . . .  
  
'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be Perfect  
  
Now it's just too late And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be Perfect  
  
'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I 'm sorry I can't be Perfect  
  
Now it's just too late And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be Perfect . . .  
  
So? Did you like it or was it completely too much for you? Next chapter will be the funeral, the funeral arrangements, and the loss of friends. But, don't let me get you down . . .. I love you all. Please review! Please?! 


End file.
